1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an Internet connection via a broadcast receiving device and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus that allow a broadcast receiving device to connect to the Internet by receiving information on allocating websites to channel numbers by a broadcast provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as broadcast technologies have been developed, the spread of digital broadcasts via satellite, terrestrial wave, and cable broadcasts has increased. A user uses a broadcast receiving device such as a set-top box or a digital TV in order to receive digital broadcasts provided by a broadcast provider. Digital broadcasts consist of compressed video and audio data. A broadcast receiving device uncompresses the video and audio data, and then provides the uncompressed data to a user.
The set-top box and the digital TV, which have been developed to receive and output digital broadcasts, provide several functions that do not exist in a conventional analog TV environment. For example, the digital broadcast includes electronic program guide (EPG) information showing broadcast programs as well as images and sounds. Accordingly, a user can obtain a lot of information on broadcast programs by day, channel, and time.
Preferably, an Internet protocol (IP)-based broadcast receiving device has been provided, which has an IP communication function with a broadcast receiving function. A user can receive an interactive service from a broadcast provider or access the Internet via the IP-based broadcast receiving device. The user can also stream or download various multimedia data such as movies, music, and games.
A text-input means for inputting a web address, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), is needed to connect to the website. However, most control means for the broadcast-receiving means are a remote controller having predetermined functional and numeral buttons, so it is not easy to input a web address in order to connect to a website via the broadcast receiving device. A keyboard may be used to input a web address; however, additional equipment is needed as user interface in order to control the broadcast-receiving device. It is inconvenient for a user that both the remote controller and the keyboard are used to control the broadcast-receiving device.
Korean Unexamined Patent No. 2004-57136: Method for Changing the Internet Site by Allocating the Site to the Channel and the Set-top Box Using the Same discloses a method of connecting to an Internet site by only inputting channel numbers, in which a user allocates numbers to an Internet site and stores them. The disclosed method, however, may be inconvenient because a user directly allocates channel numbers to every Internet site.